


Tears in Immortality

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Poetry, War of the Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond laments Arwen's decision to give up her immortality and to remain in Middle Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears in Immortality

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I always felt that the depth of Elrond’s pain was never quite shown enough in the movies or in the book. He is a father who has recently learned that his only daughter will die. That pain is one of the most unendurable a parent can experience, or so I’ve heard. The one moment that I felt Elrond’s complete despondency was when he asked Arwen, “Do I not also have your love?” That line was the starting point for this poem.

Tears in Immortality

She rejects the gift of the Valar,  
Eternity.  
The sea calls,  
But a power stronger  
Than that of the Grey Havens  
Holds her here.

There once was a ship that could bear her  
Away, away with her people,  
Away with her Ada.  
Now there is nothing for her  
But death  
In all places.  
And I can do nothing.

She will have me sail  
Into Bliss  
With the shadow of her death  
Upon my thoughts,  
Upon my heart.  
Without her,  
Eternity will be only  
Regret and sorrow.

She will dwell here,  
In this land of impermanence,  
While I endure eternal happiness,  
Divided from her by an  
Omnipotnent sea.

She will fade  
As I live on.  
And then one day  
She will die.  
Will my sight reach so far?  
Will I know of her death  
In another land?  
Or will I spend  
Many long years  
Questioning her vitality?

My tears fall  
For the impending doom.  
They fall not for this  
Forsaken land,  
But for her,  
Who would have herself  
Forsaken.

It is a dying man  
For whom she stays.  
She is terrified that  
He may not come back,  
Not aware that  
I am consumed by grief,  
A grief that could  
Drown the heart of any mortal.  
 _Ada innas al gar an inc_  
Ah im, ú-‘erin veleth lîn?

She chooses him  
Over herself,  
Over me.  
She will be happy with him  
For short years.  
I will be heartbroken  
Without her throughout my  
Immortality.

 

 

Note: The Elvish is (not literally, but nicely translated): A father should not have to wonder / Do I not also have your love?


End file.
